Afterimage is a series of virtual images of an object on a motion path thereof, which is used to present a high speed motion of the object in a movie or a video game.
A method for presenting an afterimage in the existing technology includes the following steps:
reserving a previous rendered image frame in a rendering buffer in a manner of closing a rendering clearing function; and then performing a transparency and blending process on a new image frame and the reserved image frame to overlap the new image frame with the reserved image frame, to implement an afterimage effect in a visual.
In order to better illustrate the above method, as shown in FIG. 1, multiple image frames are shown on the left. Among them, the top three ones are the reserved frames reserved in the rendering buffer. The bottom one is a current frame which is a currently drawn image frame. The middle of the FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a transparency blending process on the four image frames (the reserved frames are overlapped with the current frame). The right of the FIG. 1 shows an afterimage effect in a visual. In order to implement the afterimage effect, the longer the time for reserving the image, the more transparent the image.